Unexpectedly Happen
by Annadine
Summary: Sekitar satu tahun yang lalu, orangtua Hanazono Karin telah berpisah. Karin tahu mereka tidak akan pernah bisa kembali bersama lagi, tapi ia juga tidak rela saat ia tahu mamanya, Hanazono Suzuka, dekat dengan Kujyou Kazuto! Dan ia sekarang sekelas dengan anaknya, Kujyou Kazune! Apakah Karin berhasil kerjasama dengan Kazune untuk memisahkan orangtua mereka? Atau... sesuatu terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**UNEXPECTEDLY HAPPEN**

**Author: **Annadine Amoris

Rated T

Romance, Friendship

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

Unexpectedly Happen © Annadine Amoris

* * *

**Life is like riding a bicycle. To keep your balance, you must keep moving. **

**~Albert Einstein**

* * *

_Tap tap tap tap_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku. Lagi. Dan lagi.

"Karin-chan~!"

_Tap—_

"Ah, Miyon, ohayou."

"Thehehe~ Ohayou Karin-chan!"

Kami berjalan bersama ke sekolah. Hari ini hari Senin. Hari pertama semester baru. Tahun ini adalah tahun terakhirku di Sakuragaoka High School; konon sekolah elite yang selain anaknya pintar-pintar, kalian juga harus mampu bayar biaya sekolah yang harganya selangit.

Anehnya, aku, Hanazono Karin, yang harus susah payah biar dapet nilai _pas_ kkm, entah gimana caranya bisa naik kelas sejak tahun pertama Junior High School di sini.

Dengan catatan, kalo nggak di posisi terbawah, ya _sebelum_ terbawah.

Aku tersenyum miris. Bukan, bukan karna rangking terbawah itu. Tapi karena mulai hari ini, sampai setahun kedepan, aku akan terkurung di penjara yang namanya _sekolah_. Mana ini tahun terakhirku, lagi. Sibuk sibuk deh.

Akhirnya aku dan Miyon sampai di sekolah kami. Masih ada sekitar seprempat jam lagi untuk first assembly. Setelah mengganti sepatuku*****, aku langsung menuju kelas. Pengumuman penempatan kelas sudah diumumkan sejak Jum'at minggu lalu. Aku dan Miyon sama-sama di kelas 3-1. Bukan berarti aku pinter gitu ya karna masuk kelas 3-1, ini diacak kok.

(*note: di Jepang, kalo ke sekolah, harus ganti sepatu yang dipake outdoor sama sepatu putih yang dipake buat di dalem sekolah. Bentuknya kayak loker, kalian mungkin sering liat orang-orang masukin surat cinta ke tempat ini di anime-anime XD)

_Sreet..._ Aku menggeser pintu kelasku. Beberapa anak terlihat lagi asyik ngobrol dan kenalan dan beberapa lagi nengok ke arah aku dan Miyon. Aku tersenyum simpel.

"Ohayou~!" sapaku dan Miyon berbarengan. Beberapa anak yang tahun lalu sekelas denganku membalas sapaanku dan yang gak kenal cuma senyum aja, dan selanjutnya ya sesi kenalan keliling kelas.

Aku dan Miyon berhasil dapet tempat duduk yang sebelahan. Bukan berarti satu meja gitu, bukan. Disini mejanya dipisah satu-satu. Aku dapet tempat duduk nempel jendela di barisan ketiga dari depan dan di sebelah kananku itu Miyon. Gak perlu ribet-ribet reserve tempat duduk sih, nanti kan juga diacak lagi menurut keinginan sensei. Ato mungkin diundi?

_Kriingg..._

Bagus. Mulai detik ini, sampe setahun kedepan, aku harus tahan dengan siksaan yang namanya 'belajar'. _Ganbatte ne, Karin-chan~!_

Kami semua serentak menuju hall sekolah kami untuk fisrt assembly. Biasa lah, paling ada ceramah kepsek plus ketua osis de el el. Aku dan Miyon masuk bareng-bareng ke hall sekolah dan duduk di tempat duduk yang di tunjuk sensei_._

* * *

Bener kan. Seprempat jam yang lalu ceramah kepsek selese dilanjut ceramah ketua osis dan sekarang... ceramah seorang cowok blonde yang entah lah tadi dia bilang namanya siapa. Kalian gak bisa ngarepin aku untuk merhatiin apa yang mereka omongin. Tapi aku juga gak boleh ngobrol sama Miyon, jadi yaa, otak aku melayang kemana-mana deeh.

Aku mikirin Mama, Papa... Sejak sekitar setahun yang lalu mama cerai sama papa, dan ini, jujur, bikin aku sedih banget. Tapi aku gak mau keliatan kayak anak broken home yang hopeless dan lonely dan menyedihkan itu. Aku pura-pura kayak itu bukan masalah besar dan cool aja. Lagian aku punya Miyon dan temen-temen lain yang selalu support aku. Walaupun sebenernya sih aku masih pengen banget mama sama papa itu balikan lagi—yang sama sekali nggak mungkin. Jadi, ya, aku dengan tegar coba hidup bareng mamaku.

Mama kerja di suatu tempat yang kerjaannya kayak _research_ penemuan-penemuan science gitu deh. Mamaku emang pinter sejak lahir, yang sayangnya DNA kepintaran mama nggak nurun ke aku. Kebalikannya mama, aku ini terlahir gak punya otak kayaknya. Pelajaran apa aja, dimana aja, kapan aja, selalu dibawah dan/atau pas kkm.

Yang ganggu pikiran aku akhir-akhir ini, mama kayaknya keliatan beda. Gimana ya ngejelasinnya. Bukan beda kayak jadi sedih gitu, tapi justru jadi makin hepi. Sebagai anak mama satu-satunya, aku khawatir dong. Mungkin mama akhirnya gak kuat dan jadi gila? Tapi gila macam apa yang bikin penderitanya makin hepi?

Ah, mungkin mama nemuin pengganti papa?

Nah. Itu dia. Walaupun aku tau mama dan papa udah gak mungkin lagi balikan, jauh di lubuk hatiku aku masih sayang dong sama papa. Papa masih nggak tergantikan, papa tetep jadi papaku walaupun mama udah nggak sama papa lagi.

Dan, di libur musim panas kemarin, aku berhasil membuktikan mama lagi deket sama seniornya di tempat kerja. (Walaupun aku bilang aku gak bagus di mata pelajaran apapun, tapi ternyata aku cukup jago untuk urusan stalking-stalking B) Heheheh) Namanya Kujyou Kazuto. Ganteng sih, umurnya keliatan gak jauh sama mama. Dia leader tim research nya mama, dan, ntah ini cuma aku yang nganggep ini serius apa gimana, tapi kayaknya mereka ada apa-apanya deh. Aku pernah dikenalin ke dia sekali, tapi itu udah lama banget. Aku masih Junior School dan mama masih _married_ sama papa. Dia baik, murah senyum, perhatian deh keliatannya.

Plus, hasil stalking-ku membuktikan, istrinya Mr. Kujyou ini meninggal seenggaknya 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan dia punya satu anak cowok.

Hmmm, mungkin aku harus ngestalk anaknya, siapa tau bisa diajak kerjasam—

Miyon nyubit pelan tanganku—tau aku lagi di dreamland—membuatku balik ke dunia nyata dan pas aku sadar, ternyata assembly udah selesai dan kami harus balik ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

Yang bikin aku kaget, si blonde tadi itu duduk dua bangku di depan ku.

Si blonde yang ceramah di assembly tadi.

Tapi padahal tadi pagi dia nggak ke kelas ini.

Mungkin dia tadi pagi rehearsal dulu sama kepsek?

Oh. My. God. Berarti kalo dia bukan kepsek ataupun ketua OSIS... Berarti...

Dia itu anak yang dapet nilai test paling tinggi tahun lalu?! Mampus. Sekelas sama orang paling pinter seangkatan, rasanya kita itu bagaikan langit dan bumi.

Ah, aku inget sekarang. Namanya Kazune kalo gak salah. Banyak anak yang suka sama dia. Dan bukan murid aja, sampe guru-guru juga gak kalah suka sama dia. Dia selalu jadi yang terbaik di pelajaran apa aja, dimana aja, kapan aja—kata Miyon.

Aku sih gak tau apa-apa tentang dia. Aku tau namanya Kazune karna banyak yang ngomongin dia. Ganteng sih, katanya pinter juga (emang pinter sih). Tapii dia terlalu jauh untuk diraih. Sekali lagi, aku dan dia itu kayak langit dan bumi. Eh, kalo langit sama bumi masih agak deket, naik pesawat juga bisa ke atas awan. Ganti deh, bagaikan galaksi bimasakti ke galaksi andromeda. Bagaikan dunia dan akhirat. Surga dan neraka.

Mungkin kalian bisa langsung suka sama wajahnya, tapi dia dingin euy kayak gunung Everest. Anehnya kok masih adaa aja gitu ya yang suka sama dia. Liat aja dia kalo sama _Kazuners—_fans clubnya dia—mereka tuh kayak transparan di mata Kazune. Resiko populer kali ya. Makanya aku juga heran kok dia punya temen—seenggaknya kata Miyon yang konon, pernah sekelas sama Kazune pas Junior School, Kazune punya beberapa sahabat deket. Ups, siapa deh nama keluarganya? Ketemu aja gak pernah masa langsung manggil dia Kazune. Manggil? Maksudnya nyebut nama dia di otakku yang gak jelas ini.

"Miyon, miyon, kamu tau—"

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna." Kata seseorang dari pintu yang suskses membuatku menunda percakapanku dengan Miyon.

"Ohayou gozaimasu—" murid-murid bingung harus manggil orang ini siapa. Dia tersenyum manis di belakang meja guru.

"Saya Matsumoto Marika, wali kelas kalian untuk tahun ini, yoroshiku ne." kata Matsumoto-sensei.

"Yoroshiku."

"Ne, sebelum kita melakukan undian tempat duduk—" Matsumoto-sensei menunjuk box kecil yang dia bawa, "—pertama-tama kalian sebutkan nama kalian, ne?" lanjutnya, disambut dengan gumaman _'hai'_ dari murid-murid.

Dimulai dari murid dekat pintu. Aku langsung lupa namanya begitu dia selesai menyebutkan namanya. Sampai saat giliran si cowok blonde tadi...

"Kujyou Kazune desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

...disambut dengan gumaman gemas dari para cewek-cewek. Cowok berambut hitam di sebelahnhnya—ah, namanya Sakura Yuki(?) eh, Sakura? Sakurai deh kayaknya—tertawa kecil melihat banyak anak yang suka sama Kazune—eh, Kujyou.

...eh...

Kujyou?

_...membuktikan mama lagi deket sama seniornya di tempat kerja. Namanya Kujyou Kazuto._

_Kujyou Kazuto._

_Kujyou. _

'_NANII?!'_ aku teriak tanpa suara. Miyon, yang selalu jadi yang pertama kukasihtauin saat ada perkembangan antara mama dan Mr. Kujyou, keliatan ngerti kenapa aku kayak gini dan dia keliatan khawatir juga. Kujyou Kazune mungkin punya hubungan sama Kujyou Kazuto. Hell, dia mungkin _anaknya!_

'_Goddamn. Goddamn. Goddamn. Goddamn. Goddamn.'_ Aku membisikkan beberap kata sumpah serapah lain perlahan. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia. Anaknya TTM-nya mama. Nggak sampe TTM lah, tapi harus gimana nih? Harus seneng? Sebel? Ngajak perang? Ngajak kerjasama?

_Kerjasama._ Bagus. Mungkin aku bisa mancing anaknya Mr. Kujyou biar mama gak bisa deket-deket sama papanya.

Tapi, emangnya ini baik? Mungkin mama gak ada apa-apa sama Mr. Kujyou. Mungkin kalo emang ada, itu emang baik buat mama. Sendirian itu kan gak enak. Mungkin si blonde bukan anaknya Mr. Kujyou. Mungkin dia gak deket sama papanya. Mungkin—

Otakku yang payah terus memunculkan 'mungkin-mungkin' yang lain. Aku sendiri sampai heran. Kalo dia emang anaknya Mr. Kujyou, terus kenapa?

Sampai saat aku sadar, Miyon mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dan selanjutnya giliranku. Aku melihat ke arah Kujyou Kazune. Cih, dia dengan sombongnya tetap melihat ke depan saat anak-anak yang lain sibuk melihat ke arah anak yang sedang memperkenalkan diri. Aku menelan ludah. Sekarang giliranku.

"...Hanazono—" _dan aku bersumpah Kujyou kazune sedikit membalikkan badannya _ "—Karin desu." _Dan Kujyou Kazune menatap mata Sakurai Yuki lekat-lekat dan begitu pula sebaliknya_. "yoroshiku onegaishimasu_._"

Beberapa anak mungkin tau tentang prestasiku yang anjlok, atau mungkin heran dengan rambutku yang _brunnette_—yang kudapat dari mamaku. Dan aku mungkin perlu menjelaskan ke mereka kalau rambutku ini natural dan bukan sengaja di cat.

Dan Kujyou Kazune kembali menatap ke depan.

* * *

"Hai, minna, sekarang kita ambil undian tempat duduknya ya.." kata sensei yang baru saja selesai menggambar denah tempat duduk kelas di papan tulis dan menulis nomor tempat duduk di masing-masing meja di gambar denah tersebut.

"Kalian ambil satu kertas dari box ini dan kalian lihat nomer berapa yang kalian dapat, dan duduk sesuai nomor yang ada di denah di depan."

**~ Denah Tempat Duduk ~**

6

7 8 9 10 11 12

13 14 15 16 17 18

19 20 21 22 23 24

25 26 27 28 29 30

(jendela ada di sebelah kiri, pintu + korridor di sebelah kanan)

Satu per satu anak mulai mengambil kertas undian, dimulai dari anak yang dekat pintu, lalu anak di sebelahnya, lalu anak di sebelahnya, lalu anak di sebelahnya lagi, lalu Sakurai Yuki (aneh, kenapa cuma nama dia yang kuingat) lalu Kujyou Kazune (Oh iya, aku kan juga ingat nama dia) daan seterusnya sampe giliran Miyon, lalu aku.

Miyon dapat nomer 8, yang berarti dua dari kiri dan dua dari depan. Dalam hati aku berdoa bisa duduk di samping Miyon—meja nomer 9 masih kosong, ah! Tapi si blonde duduk di nomer 15_,_ yang berarti tepat di belakang meja nomer 9, yang berarti kalo aku duduk di situ, si blonde ini bisa melihatku sepanjang hari,sepanjang minggu, sepanjang bulan, sepanjang tahun? Sepanjang galaksi andromeda? :o (Ini lagi -_-)

"Hanazono-san, benar?" kata sensei sambil menyodorkan box nya.

Aku tersenyum tipis. "hai, sensei" dan aku mengambil kertas undianku.

_Kami-sama dimanapun Engkau menempatkanku tolong tempatkan aku di tempat yang terbaik—yaitu di dekat Miyon. Kalau itu bukan yang terbaik, ya pokoknya bikin jadi yang terbaik lah. Pokoknya dekat Miyon. Harus._ Doa-ku sedikit memaksa. (sedikit?)

Trengterengteng... aku membuka kertasku dengan sedikit deg-deg-an.

...a-_are_...

_14._

..._Tapi si blonde duduk di nomer 15..._

_**Mampus**_

"etto... 14, sensei.." kataku pelan. Beberapa anak cewek memandang iri karna itu satu-satunya tempat di samping si Blonde yang tersedia. Di sebelah kanan si blonde, ada seorang cowok aneh yang matanya beda warna. Siapa ya namanya? Mici? Michi? Micchi?

Dan. Aku. Duduk. Di. Sebelah. Kiri. Dia.

Well, gak terlalu buruk, sih. Karna tepat di depanku, duduk gadis manis bersurai tosca bernama Yi Miyon! ^^~

Aku gak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraanku. Bukan, bukan karna si blonde ini. Tapi... Seenggaknya di deket Miyon! Aku langsung bergerak ke tempat dudukku dan tos pelan dengan Miyon.

"Seenggaknya deket kamu~" Kataku pelan dan berusaha nggak keliatan caper ke si Blonde ini. Cewek normal mungkin langsung ngajak kenalan ke dia kalo misalnya dapet tempat duduk ini, tapi, sekali lagi, aku dan dia bagaikan galaksi bim—well, lupakan.

"E..Ehehehe..." Dan ini sih jelas kode banget Miyon pengen bilang '_woy-Karin-gimana-nih-kamu-duduk-di-samping-anaknya-TTMnya-mama-kamu!_'—ehm, sekali lagi, ngga sampe TTM juga sih ya ._.

Semuanya udah dapet tempat duduk. Sensei bilang kita boleh kenal-kenalan dikit lagi, jadi anak-anak di kelas pada berpencar ke penjuru kelas—lagi. Miyon memutar kursinya dan duduk menghadapku.

Aku baru aja membuka mulutku untuk bilang sesuatu ke Miyon untuk mengalihkan perhatian, itu tepat saat—

"_omae."_

"e-e?"

"Kau anaknya Hanazono Suzuka?"

Itu. Ada. Suara. Dari. Sampingku. Dengan ngeri aku nengok perlahan ke arah si blonde. Dan entah kenapa aku kaget, bukannya aku menemukan muka dingin di rambut jagung seperti yang kuperkirakan, aku malah menemukan seorang anak cowok berdiri di samping meja Kujyou. Di sampingku.

Dia si Micchi itu.

"?" aku masih blank. Kali ini bukan karna dia ternyata bukan Kujyou, tapi, tau darimana dia tentang mamaku? Perasaan dia gak se-terkenal itu juga kali.

"Ah, gomen, gomen_._ Aku Nishikiori Michiru, ayahku itu asistennya Prof. Kujyou, ayahnya Kazune, leader tim nya Hanazono-san juga—kalau kau benar anaknya sih." Katanya sambil nunjuk ke orang di belakangnya. "Ini Kujyou Kazune." Dia mengatakan hal itu seperti ingin mengatakan ya-kamu-pasti-udah-tau-sih.

_Tuh kan, bener dia anaknya._

"Ah, Hanazono Karin desu. Yoroshiku ne, etto_, Micchi_?" kataku yang aslinya sih pengen kenalan ke mereka berdua, tapi karna si blonde tetap gak memindahkan matanya dari depan kelas, yaudah deh, ngobrol sama Micchi aja.

"Micchi?" tanyanya bingung. "Namaku Michiru, tapi, ah terserah _Karin-chan_ ne?"

"Ehehehe..." rasanya aneh orang yang gak kalian tau sejam yang lalu, sekarang manggil nama kecil kalian. Eh, kan aku duluan yang manggil dia Micchi ya ._. Lagian namanya Michiru, kenapa aku manggil dia Micchi? Aku sendiri gak tau kenapa.

"Eh, iya, aku anak tunggal Hanazono Suzuka. Kau kenal mamaku ya?" kataku bingung.

"Ahahah~ kenal lah, aku kan sering dateng ke tempat kerja otou-san buat belajar juga," kata Micci santai. "Kamu mirip banget sih sama Hanazono-san."

"Eh, iya, ini Yi Miyon." Kataku yang baru sadar aku telah melupakan Miyon.

"Yoroshiku ne~ Yi Miyon desu~" kata Miyon dengan semangatnya. Dibalas dengan Micchi yang juga memperkenalkan dirinya—lagi.

"Ah!" kata seseorang dari depan Miyon. Oh, dia si Sakurai Yuki itu. Ternyata dia duduk di depan Miyon.

"Kenalan ngga ngajak-ngajak." Katanya santai.

"Sakurai Yuki desu, yoroshiku ne, kalian berdua." Kata Yuki.

"Yuki-kun ya!" kataku semangat. "Hanazono Karin, desu. Yoroshiku."

"Yi Miyon." Kata Miyon. "Yoroshiku ne, _Yuki-kun_." Kata Miyon sedikit malu. EHM EHM, Miyon, kita perlu bicara sepulang sekolah ini nya *smirk*

"Karin-chan, _Miyon_-chan, ne?" jawab Yuki. Terbukti, Miyon tambah malu. EHM Miyon, kau benar-benar punya urusan denganku ya sepulang sekolah *smirk* *smirk*

Daan kita mulai ngobrolin tentang sekolah dan kelas dan apa aja—saat kubilang _kita,_ ini entah Kujyou Kazune diitung apa nggak. Dia tetep jadi galaksi andromeda, disaat aku jadi galaks—well, lupakan.

Dan aku mulai ngerasa gak enak saat sadar _kita_ jadi asyik sendiri—sekelas banyak yang ngelirik ato pura-pura nggak peduli sama _kita_. Dan untungnya sebelum dapet pandangan iri dari penjuru kelas, sensei datang dan ngejelasin apa yang harus kita lakuin selanjutnya.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:**

_Moshi mo~_

_Ogenki desuka_? ^^~ Aku Annadine—bukan nama asli. Akun baru. Tapi sebenernya aku juga nggak baru-baru juga sih disini, udah mulai nulis FF sejak—2 tahun yang lalu, mungkin? Yah gitu deh. Tapi aku BT sama akun aku yang lama (hiatus kelamaan) jadi aku bikin akun baru deh.

Sedikit tentang aku, aku dari Jakarta dan besar di Jakarta—masih 13 tahun sih—dan baru aja pindah ke Inggris sekitar Oktober lalu. Awal-awal pindah ya sibuk banget; dan sekarang saat udah relax, aku bosen plus plus, akhirnya nyoba bikin FF lagi deh.

Sedikit tentang cerita ini, mungking ngga bagus-bagus amat ya, udah lama gak nulis FF masalahnya (not to mention tentang bokap yang maksa suruh bikin blog, jadilah FF sebagai pelarian XP), jadi mohon dimaklumi ya. Ceritanya tentang Karin yang ortunya pisah (tbh, ortu aku baik-baik aja jadi maaf kalo feel-nya gak dapet ._.) dan... Ternyata _hottie_ di kelasnya—di sekolahnya malah—adalah anaknya _seseorang_ yang Karin tebak ada sesuatu sama mamanya. Ini baru chapter pertama jadi belom keliatan kok pokok masalahnya :p Kelanjutannya tebak sendiri ya~

Itu aja deh, AN kepanjangan. Jangan segan buat review yaa~ Oh ya, makasih banyak udah nyediain waktu kalian yang berharga buat baca cerita ini (plus AN ini juga :3)~~ Makasih banyak~

P.S. Aku akan bales review kalian! ^^ Ditunggu ya~

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belfast, 28th January 2015, 08:08 PM GMT

Annadine Amoris x


	2. Chapter 2

**UNEXPECTEDLY HAPPEN**

**Author: **Annadine Amoris

Rated T

Romance, Friendship

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

Unexpectedly Happen © Annadine Amoris

* * *

**"****Even if you're on the right track, you'll get run over if you just sit there."**

**~Will Rogers**

* * *

Akhirnya sekolah hari ini selesai.

Karena baru hari pertama, jadi pulang cepet dong. Miyon ngajak jalan ke kafe ato kemana kek gitu, tapi akunya (entah kenapa) lagi gak mood. Jadilah kami pulang ke rumah masing-masing, dan janji akan telpon-telponan nanti.

Mama jam segini pasti belom pulang. Aku home alone~ Ngapain ya enaknya. Lagi bete neh. Mau ngapain aja berasa gak enak. Ganti baju dulu aja deh.

Aku memutuskan untuk nelpon Miyon aja. Tadi kita ngga sempet ngobrol banyak karena Micchi yang tetep nempel-nempel dan Kazune—maksudnya Kujyou—yang selalu dekat. Entah kenapa galaksi Andromeda itu berasa sangat dekat permirsah. Jauh sih, tapi dekat. Tapi jauh, tapi dekat.

_Tuut..._

Yaps, pikiran tentang galaksi Andromeda-nya ditunda dulu ya. Lagi mau nelpon Miyon neh.

_Tuu—"Moshi-mo~"_

...Bukan Miyon namanya kalo nggak cepet angkat telpon.

"Miyon-chan~"

"_Baru nyampe rumah nih._" kata Miyon disambung dengan cikikan kecil kami.

"_Gimana?"_

"eerr tentang Kujyou-san?" tanyaku gak yakin.

"_Iya lah! Masa tentang galaksi andromeda—_" Wah ternyata nggak Karin nggak Miyon sama-sama fans-nya para galaksi permirsah.

"Iyaa iyaa. Nah jadi dia bener anaknya Kujyou Kazuto—ya kamu tau sendiri lah."

"_Uh-huh—" _Miyon kode-kode bilang 'lanjutin'.

"Terus gimana dong?"

"_Yaelah malah balik nanya!"_

"Ya kamu kan lebih pinter dari aku, Miyon ._."

"Y_ang punya urusan sama Mr. Kujyou kan kamu, Karin -,-"_

"Eh ya, kamu pernah sekelas sama dia kan?"

_"__Yaa waktu tahun pertama Junior School. Ganteng ya, Karin." _Wah, kalo ini sih Miyon lagi godain aku. Wajib dibalas.

"Kalo Yuki-kun?"

"_Erm, Yuki-kun? Kenapa? Apanya?" _HAHAHAHHA mampus kau Miyon! *smirk*

"Suka sama Yuki-kun yaaa? *.*"

_"__Eh ngga, kata siapaa"_ Aku ngebayangin pipi Miyon merah sekarang.

"Ekhem bilang aja. Aku udah tau kok. Kamu—"

"_ngga nggaaaa! Ih Karin-chan gitu ah, aku kan—"_

"—Saya sudah mengerti, sudahlah. Nah jadi—"

"_engga aahhhh"_

_"—_UDAH WOY. Oy oy jadi bahas Mr. Kujyou ngga?"

Yeps. Berhasil bikin Miyon diem. _Muy bien, Karin._

_"__...Ehm ehm. Kembali ke topik utama. Nah jadi kamu pengennya gimana?"_ cie yang ngalihin topik. Harusnya kan aku yang nanyain itu, gimana sih ._.

"Aku pengen kerjasama sama dia." Kataku pelan.

_"__Yaudah kerjasama aja."_

"Palelo!" kataku gemes. Emang segampang itu apa? Tadi aja ngga sekalipun kita ngobrol satu-sama-lain.

"_Hmm, dia bakal gak mau ya..." _kata Miyon yang mungkin baru mulai serius mikir.

"Kalo ngeliat sikapnya dia yang cuek gitu, aku dianggep **serangga** tak berarti kali. Ngapain bantuin aku segala. Emang aku siapa?"

"_...dia fobia serangga, Karin..."_

Krik krik. Krik krik.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA—"

"_..."_

_"_Dia? Orang kayak gitu? Gunung Everest yang tinggi menjulang, takut sama serangga? Ya Tuhan, malu-maluin banget... Semoga malam ini dia kejatohan laba-laba... 3:-D"

(Meanwhile, di mansion Kujyou, 5 jam setelahnya...

Pluk. Sesuatu berwarna hitam berkaki 8 sukses mendarat di meja belajar seorang cowok berambut blonde dan bermata—

"KYAAAAA-MUU-MUUSSHIIII-")

Karin-chan. Kami-sama menyayangimu.

"_ehehe... nggak banyak yang tau sih, waktu itu aku tau karna pas aku ketinggalan buku, kan aku ambil bukunya tuh di kelas, nah pas mau balik kan ngelewatin lab IPA. Kok ada berisik-berisik, nah aku intip di jendelanya, ada Kazune lagi dijahilin sama Micchi pake kecoa yang dia dapet dari mana au. Waktu itu aku belom kenal sama Micchi sih—tapi ya kayaknya waktu itu Micchi deh yang jahilin dia. Kazune udah ilang kali ya harga dirinya. Teriak sambil muter-muter tuh lab sempit sampe nabrak meja juga. Sekolah udah sepi, dan pas besoknya aku tanyain ke Kazuners apa Kazune punya fobia apa nggak, katanya mereka sih __kayaknya__ ngga. Haduh, ngomongin Kazuners, mendingan kamu gak usah punya urusan ya sama mereka. Aku nanya begituan aja mereka udah ngira aku naksir plus ngancem-ngancem jangan deket-deket dia juga." _Jelas Miyon panjang lebar.

...tapi tiba-tiba, aku dapet ide cemerlang.

"nah! Itu dia, Miyon! Kita _blackmail _dia!" _EUREKA!_

_Hening sesaat._

_"__...blackmail... Emangnya cukup? Kalo dia ngga peduli gimana?"_

Iya juga sih ya... "Eerr dia punya rahasia apa lagi nggak?"

"_Ngga tau sih, waktu itu kan udah lama banget dan kita nggak deket-deket juga. Lagian dianya cuek gitu, mungkin aja dia nggak terlalu kepikiran kalo emang papanya mau cari pasangan baru—cailah bahasanya.."_

Hmm... "Tapi _aku_nya yang kepikiran, Miyon..." desahku pelan.

"..."

"Gimana kalo kita cari tau aja apa kelemahannya dia?"

"_Stalking?_"

"Yaps" *grin*

"_Gimana caranya?"_

Hmm... Makin sulit nih.

"Besok aja kita liat dulu?" otak saya mulai capek dengan pikiran sulit, permirsah.

"_Yaudah deh. Aku juga udah laper neh, khehehe. Jaa!"_ Aduh Miyon, ngomongin laper, aku juga jadi ikutan pengen makan kan...

"Jaa," jawabku pendek. Telepon terputus.

Haah~ entah apa yang akan terjadi besok yah. Yosh!

* * *

"Nah, jadi ntar aku coba ngomong sama dia—semoga aja berhasil—dan liat gimana reaksi dia." Kataku saat aku sedang berjalan ke sekolah sama Miyon esok paginya. Sesekali aku mengunyah apel yang kubawa dari rumah—takut kesiangan jadi dimakan di jalan ajah.

"Kazuners gimana?" tanya Miyon. "Kemaren aja kita udah dapet pandangan mengintimidasi dari seluruh kelas—gaga-gara Micchi sih... -,-"

Pas saat itu kita belok ke kiri.

Di seberang jalan tampaklah seorang cowok berambut hitam dengan cowok berambut karamel yang warna matanya beda—Yuki dan Micchi~ Panjang umur, Micchi. Panjang umur.

Miyon langsung, yah, _salting_, dan aku nyengir-nyengir godain dia sampe keselek apel juga. Aku batuk-batuk dong, yang emang sengaja aku keras-kerasin biar mereka nengok ke kita. Miyon udah panik—tapi bukan karna aku keselek, tapi karna Yuki deh pasti.

"A-aduuh Karin-chan, daijobu ka?" tanya Miyon sambil ngambilin botol minumku dan ngasihin botol transparan itu ke aku. "Adududududuuh!"

"OY!" Dua cowok di sebrang jalan itu mulai nengok kanan-kiri dan lari menyebrangi jalan aspal hitam yang penuh dengan kelopak bunga musim semi~ /...epic fail/

"ADUUUH" Miyon tambah panik sekarang. Yeh, Miyon, kamu panik sih jadi malah mereka yang nyamperin kita kan *smirk* *smirk* :D

"Eerr, Karin-chan, nggak apa-apa?" tanya Yuki.

Setelah berhasil meneguk air minumku dan udah enakan, aku gak bisa nahan ketawa. Kenapa? Gak tau ._.

"Hahaha... Gak papa, gak papa. Aduuh maap yah, tadi aku makan apel terus... err... keselek bijinya deh kayaknya..." jawabku asal. Miyon, Yuki, dan Micchi pun sweatdrop di tempat.

"Ano... Biji apel kan kecil... Lagian itu kamu belom makan bagian tengahnya..." Kata miyon sambil menunjuk apel merah yang ada di tangan kananku yang EMANG belom kemakan tengahnya.

Aku ngasih kode _udah-ah-iyain-aja-kenapa_...

"Ehehehe~" belom sempat aku mikirin alasan lain, Micchi udah nyela duluan.

"Yaudah, yuk, jalan lagi ke sekolah." Katanya ditambah dengan senyuman Yuki yang bikin orang—ralat—Miyon meleleh. Aku sih nggak ya. Eh, jadi kita diajak jalan bareng ke sekolah? Aku dan Miyon pandang-pandangan.

Micchi ikut senyum dan mulai jalan. Aku dan Miyon buntutin di belakang mereka.

"Gimana sekolahnya?" tanyaku asal biar suasana nggak awkward.

"Ya gitu deh," jawab Yuki sambil ketawa kecil.

"Tapi seru lho," Micchi ikutan jawab. "Kita sekelas sama orang-orang yang asyik. Ya kan, Miyon?"

"Eeh? Eh, yaa iya sih. Tapi banyak yang aku gak kenal..." jawab Miyon.

"Nanti juga kenal," jawab Yuki. "Ah, iya, kita juga bisa sekelas lagi sama Kazune, ya, Micchi? Aku pernah sekelas sama Kazune cuma pas 2 tahun lalu..."

"Ah, iya! Dulu aku pernah sekelas sama Kazune 2 kali, pas kelas dua Junior School sama kelas 1 Senior school." kata Micchi. Aku dan Miyon mangut-mangut aja, berharap dalam hati mereka bakal cerita lebih lanjut tentang Kazune tanpa diminta.

"Ah, Miyon pernah sekelas sama dia kan?" tanya Yuki.

"EH? Erm, iya sih, pas tahun pertama Junior School.. Etto, Yuki-kun tau dari mana?" jawab Miyon.

"Nebak aja," jawabnya sambil senyum tentunya. "Kalo Karin-chan?"

"Ne?" Aku baru nyadar ditanyain. "Eh, kalo aku sih nggak pernah."

"Hmm, gitu ya.. Kita juga gak pernah kan ya sekelas sama kalian berdua..." sambung Micchi.

Kami mengangguk-angguk saja. Saat ini kami semakin dekat ke sekolah. Satu belokan lagi, dan kami akan sampai di jalan yang menjurus langsung ke sekolah.

Micchi melanjutkan ceritanya. "Aku udah sahabatan sama Kazune dari SD," (well, entah apa lah bahasa Jepang-nya setingakt SD, anggep aja SD lah)

"Aku udah bilang kan, papaku itu assistennya ayahnya Kazune. Nah jadi kita pernah dikenalin dan mulai main bareng deh~" Jelas Micchi lagi.

"Kalo aku, kenal Kazune juga dari SD. Entah gimana ya waktu itu bisa deket sama dia, tapi yang jelas kita juga deket lah sampe sekarang." kata Yuki ramah.

"Hahh cowok kayak gitu... Kok kalian bisa temenan sama dia, aku sampe heran..." jawabku yang emang sengaja—banget—mancing topik ini semakin jauh.

"Ssstt—" Yuki memberi aba-aba untuk diam—dengan background sebuah mobil sedan hitam berlari di jalanan aspal. _Shuuwwhh~_ (bunyinya gitu bukan ya ._. Anggep aja itu suara mobil lah yah.)

"?" Aku dan Miyon memberi Yuki hadiah berupa tatapan bingung.

"Ehehe~ Itu mobilnya Kazune. Gak enak kalo ngomongin dia, soalnya kadang-kadang dia kayak bisa baca pikiran orang -,-" jelas Yuki.

Aku dan Miyon cuma bisa bilang 'O' tanpa suara.

Aku memandang mobil itu dari kejauhan sebelum akhirnya mobil itu berbelok ke kanan dan hilang dari pandangan~ Jelas, kalo dilihat-lihat, emang itu kayak mobil yang pernah dibawa Mr. Kujyou sih...

"Dulu Kazune nggak parah-parah amat loh." Kata Micchi.

"Nggak 'parah'? Parah gimana?" tanyaku.

"Yaa nggak kayak gitu dehh. Pas tahun terakhir SD, erm, Mamanya Kazune kan _meninggal_, jadi..." Micchi memberikan tatapan _ya-kamu-tau-sendiri-lah_.

"Oooh..." sahutku pelan. "Emang dia dulu nggak kayak gitu? Hmm, sulit dibayangkan."

Micchi menatapku sesaat. "TJIEH KEPO~~"

Aku mendongak dengan cepat ke arah Michhi. "Apaan sih, Micchi! Bukan begituu! Dia cuma gak jelas dan sok kepinteran dan sok kegantengan aja, jadi aku bingung kok banyak yang suka!" Ups. Ini mah malah semakin meyakinkan aku kepo ke dia! Salah topik! :0

Miyon melirikku dengan tatapan _ehm-Karin-chan-bukannya-dia-emang-ganteng-dan-pinter-EKHEM_. Plus smirk smrik juga. Sialan.

"Dulu dia nggak pinter-pinter juga ya..." sambung Michhi pelan sambil masang tampang pasrah.

Kali ini telingaku beroperasi di level MAX. "Oh yaaa?"

"Hehehe~ Sejak mamanya meninggal dia kayak termotivasi... Dan jadi dingin juga. Sebelumnya dia juga pendiem sih, tapi ngga dingin-dingin amat... Dia pengen jadi kayak ayahnya, jadi suatu saat dia bisa nyelamatin orang yang dia sayang... Dia mulai rajin belajar deh. Aku kasih hint ya Karin-chan—" TELINGAKU BEROPERASI MAX PLUS PLUS! "—Dia sebenernya nggak mau kasar sama perempuan karena dia keinget ibunya, tapi disaat dia pengen baik itu dia juga gak bisa karna udah terlalu lama terbiasa dingin gitu. Udah jadi personality dia... Err, jadi, jangan salah sangka ya, untuk yang kemaren..."

Aku dan Miyon pandang-pandangan. Info baru! Makasih ya Kami-sama sudah mengabulkan doa kami. Janji deh kami bakal makin rajin menabung—eh, gak janji juga sih ya ._. Coba deh Kami-sama buat Kazune mau kerjasama sama aku, baru deh aku bakal rajin menabung dan belajar juga...

...tanpa sadar kok aku malah jadi ber-nazar gini ya... -.-

"Ah, Micchi, nggak apa-apa kok..." dan kami terpaksa menghentikan obrolan privat kami karena kami mulai memasuki area sekolah... Ganti topik deh jadi yang lebih santai dan ringan. Tentang klub sekolah, kantin, makanan (dan aku dengan senangnya mengekspresikan rasa cintaku pada BELUT~), video game, dan hal random lainnya lah.

* * *

Teng-tong-teng-tong~

_Euuhhh_ x.x

"Karin-chan..." bisik Miyon pelan dengan pandangan mengancam. Kenapa? Ya, jelas! Ini udah waktunya pulang dan aku sama sekali gak berhasil ngajak ngobrol si blonde Kujyou itu. Tadi pagi, pas aku dan rombongan dateng memasuki kelas, dianya entah ngilang kemana. Adanya cuma tasnya yang tergantung manis di sisi mejanya dia. Dia baru masuk pas bel berbunyi. Pas istirahat pertama, Micchi ngajak ngobrol terus plus nawarin buat nraktir aku roti belut juga. Mana bisa aku nolak! Dan, disinilah aku sekarang, di jam yang seharusnya buat istirahat kedua, tapi karna masih awal-awal sekolah, dijadiin jam pulang sekolah. Baru mulai belajar efektif besok sih. Hufftt berarti mulai besok aku bakal mulai sibuk... Huhuhuh TT_TT

Micchi lagi siap-siap piket dan Yuki—yang anggota OSIS—lagi rapat. Degan tampang galau aku mulai memasukkan alat tulisku ke dalam tas. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Mungkin besok akan lebih baik—

"Hanazono-san, bisa bicara sebentar?"

_E-ehh? _

Aku nengok lambat-lambat dan patah-patah kayak robot rusak. Ke kanan. Yak, ke atas dikit. Tampaklah sepasang mata berwarna biru safir yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat.

Aku nyaris saja terhipnotis sepasang permata itu, untung saja otakku langsung kembali waras permirsah. Eh, tapi...

_Eh,_

_Eh,_

_Dia pengen APPAAAA?!_

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:**

Hohoho~ ¡Hola! Anna lagi~

Pertama-tama, HAPPY VALENTINE! 14 Februari niih~~~ (disini masih 13 sih wkwkwk ._.)

Maap yah updatenya lama. Tiba-tiba bosen dan stuck ide juga, walaupun plot-nya jelas, tapi menuangkannya dalam bentuk fic itu susah juga permirsah. Hohoho~

Baru karena ada libur Half-term seminggu, jadi semangat lagi deh! Yosh!

Maap yak kalo misalnya chapter ini rada gak jelas, soalnya aku ngerubah sedikit plot nya di menit-menit terakhir. Jadi ya butuh mikir ekstra untuk nyesuai-in plot sama ide-ide yang ujuk-ujuk muncul :v Aku juga harus yakin dulu sama chapter selanjutnya—apa plot yang baru ini berhasil apa nggak, gitu. Jadi ya harus bikin beberapa bagian chapter 3 juga. Chapter 3 bakal cepet update, deh! ^^ Yakusoku!

Bagian plot yang aku ubah itu akan ada di chapter selanjutnya! ^^~ Mohon dibaca nee~~ Makasih buat semua yang udah support, jadi semangat nee~~ *kissu* Arigatou udah baca yaa~

P.S. Balasan review aku itu dalam bentuk review juga nee~ :v

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belfast, 13th February 2015, 08:58 PM GMT

Annadine Amoris x


	3. Chapter 3

**UNEXPECTEDLY HAPPEN**

**Author: **Annadine Amoris

Rated T

Romance, Friendship

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

Unexpectedly Happen © Annadine Amoris

* * *

**"****You may feel lost and alone, but God knows exactly where you are, and He has a good plan for your life."**

* * *

"Hanazono-san, bisa bicara sebentar?"

Eh, tapi...

_Dia pengen APPAAAA?!_

"Eh?" tanyaku bingung, sedangkan si blonde ini dengan yakinnya mulai jalan keluar kelas—ngasih aba-aba tuh suruh ngikutin. Dan jangan lupakan dengan '_teman_' yang mulai ngelirik-lirik dan kode-kode juga.

Aku pandang-pandangan sama Miyon dan dia mengangguk serius. Aku pun juga mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti si blonde misterius itu.

Aku cukup menjaga jarak biar para manusia di koridor nggak ikut-ikutan ngelirik ke arahku. Haah, yakin banget sih dia kalo aku bakal ngikutin dia. Nggak sekalipun dia nengok ke belakang buat ngecek apa aku ngikutin dia apa nggak. Tuh kan! Kesannya kan kayak aku _buntutin_ dia! Lagian, kenapa tiba-tiba dia pengen ngomong! Ngomong ya ngomong aja, pengen aku diintrogasi kazuners nanti, hah? Ini juga kenapa aku ikutin diaaa, kalo dia ngapa-ngapain gimanaaa

"Etto, ne, K-kujyou-san, kenapa tiba-tiba pengen ngomong?" aku nggak tahan untuk nggak GR ya.

Si blonde ini sudah berhenti berjalan tapi masih memunggungiku. Kami sudah ada di suatu tempat teduh di dekat taman sekolah yang agak sepi. Aku masih jaga jarak aman. Kalo dia mau apa-apa, aku masih bisa kabur. Yosh!

"Kau anaknya Hanazono, kan?" Kami-sama, kenapa dia punya suara yang menghangatkan ituu

"Kau sudah tau sendiri." Jawabku berusaha santai. Jangan lupa nafas karin. Ayo, ayo, tarik nafas..

"Kau mungkin sudah tau, mungkin nggak, mungkin nggak peduli," Kata Kazune yang masih misterius. Kami-sama, dia ngomong apa? Aku nggak ngerti, Kami-sama bantu aku x.x

"Mak-sud-nya?" tanyaku pelan-pelan.

Si blonde ini menghembuskan nafas pasrah. "Mungkin kamu nggak peduli, tapi aku peduli."

KAMI-SAMA! Aku masih bingung, tolong buat makhluk misterius di depanku ini mengerti x.x

"Sini handphone-mu." Kata kujyou yang sekarang membalikkan badannya sedikit dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

_Eh?_

Aku masing masang tampang blo'on. Hah? Ngomongin apa sih dia? Eh? Sekarang malah minta hp aku? Jir mau nya apa sih!

_Kasih gak ya, kasih gak ya, kasih gak ya—_

"Sebentar doang." Katanya lagi penuh penekanan. Kali ini dia keliatan serius banget. Syerem. Semoga aku gak akan ketemu makhluk yang kayak gini lagi.

Aku mikir dengan cepat apa yang harus aku lakuin. Mungkin pura-pura hp nya ketinggalan di tas? Terus diskusi dulu bareng Miyon? Ah, kalo kayak gitu sih ntar pasti ketemu banyak orang dan aku harus menerima pandangan iri itu. Tapi, entah kenapa sekarang hp-ku sudah ada di tangan kananku! PINTER!

Karna udah ku keluarin juga, dengan pasrah ku kasihin aja deh ke dia. Kalopun dia pengen nyolong hp aku, apa untungnya? Dia kan kaya (pastinya), dia pasti mampu beli hp yang lebih kece, dong. Lagian aku bisa lapor ke guru-guru juga. Ato mungkin kantor polisi?

Sebelum imajinasiku melayang kemana-mana, si blonde ini sudah menyerahkan kembali smartphone pink-ku itu. Ooh, nggak mau nyolong hp ternyata. Terus apa dong?

Aku menerima kembali hp ku itu, dengan tatapan minta penjelasan tentunya.

"Itu nomor hp ku." Kata Kazune yang sekarang berjalan mendekat—

—dan berjalan melewatiku, kembali ke arah kelas. Sial. Jantung, kembali ke posisi semula. Jangan melayang-layang. Kaki, ayo jangan patah disini. OTAK! AYO CEPET MIKIR INI APA MAKSUDNYA!

"Dengar baik-baik. Aku pengen kamu untuk langsung beritahu aku kalo ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan antara mamamu dan papaku. Mungkin kamu gak tau, tapi aku rasa mereka ada apa-apanya akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin kamu nggak peduli, tapi _aku_ peduli." Katanya lagi dengan tenangnya dan tetap berjalan. Aku mengikutinya—lagi.

"Dan," katanya tajam. "Aku nggak menantikan nomor itu bocor ke orang yang nggak diharapkan." Entah kenapa suaranya terdengan sinis gimana gitu.

Aku masih diam seribu bahasa. Apa maksudnya? Dann.. otakku yang payah baru mulai berfungsi dan menyusun puzzle-puzzle membingungkan itu jadi satu.

Dan aku syok.

Berkali-kali mulutku membentuk O besar tapi tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Dan. Dia. Dengan. Santainya. Tetap. Berjalan. Ke depan.

"OH!" ...setidaknya saat ini ada suara yang keluar—tapi sedikit terlalu keras.

"OHO! A-aku sebenarnyaa pengen minta tolong hal yang sama, tapi..."

"Bagus." Katanya dingin.

"A-aku... AH! Ee-Yoroshiku ne~~ _Kazune-kun_~" aku yang kehabisan kata-kata tanpa sengaja nyebut nama kecilnya. MAMFOS. Mukaku langsung memanas, tapi, ah~ SUDAH TERLANJUR KHEHEHEHHE~! Kepalang basah! Nyebur aja sekalian!

Che, si blonde ini cuma mendengus pelan.

Tapi, tunggu dulu.

JADI KITA UDAH KERJASAMA NIH CERITANYA? BENERAN? WAA-

_Coba deh Kami-sama buat Kazune mau kerjasama sama aku, baru deh aku bakal rajin menabung dan belajar juga..._

Krik krik. Krik krik.

WAA-AKU TERJEBAK UCAPANKU SENDIRI-

KKYYAAAA- NAZAR-KU QAQ

* * *

"Jadi gitu..." kata Miyon saat akhirnya aku menyelesaikan ceramah panjang-lebar ngejelasin dari Kazune yang minta hp ku dan ternyata dia itu ngasihin nomer telp nya, sampe nazar-ku yang mau gak mau_ harus_ aku jalanin—aku takut Kami-sama bakal mencabut kebaikan hatinya padaku karna aku gak menepati janji TT_TT bisa aja aku ke sekolah besok pagi dan ternyata yang terjadi sekarang itu cuma mimpi... HIKSU

"Yaa gitu deh.." jawabku pelan. Kini kami sedang ada di perjalanan pulang. Tapi karna aku mau cerita dulu, akhirnya kita mampir di taman di dekat rumah kami. Sekolah kan masih pulang cepet, gak bakal takut kesorean lah.

"Bagus dong!" kata Miyon semangat. "Kalian udah kerjasama!"

"Iya sih..." balasku dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan. "Nggak didudga-duga juga... Kita gak perlu repot-repot deh nyari kelemahannya dia—lagian dia udah sempurna gitu, emang punya kelemahan?"

"Ehehehe..." Jawab Miyon. "Haah syukur deh... Kalo sama Kujyou yang genius itu, pasti dia—entah gimana caranya—bakal bisa dapetin ide cemerlang untuk ortu kalian~! Hahaha! Ternyata dia selama ini juga mikirin hal yang sama kayak kamu..."

Aku cuma mengangkat bahu.

"**Plus kamu dapet nomer telponnya dia juga...**" kata Miyon penuh penekanan—dan sindiran. Sial.

"Emang kenapa?" kataku sok santai. "Cuma nomer telpon doang, kalopun dia gak mau ngasih, aku bisa meres Micchi atau _Yuki_."

Miyon cuma cemberut aja. Haha! Saatnya pembalasan! "Kenapa? Iri ya? Oooh Miyon gak bisa dapetin nomer telponnya Yuki... Haah sayang ya..." kataku.

"Huh! Siapa juga yang butuh nomer telponnya dia!" kata Miyon membela diri. Kheheheh~

"Tanyain lah besook~" ujarku.

"Ngapain ditanyain!" Kata Miyon sambil membuang mukanya—yang mulai memerah bung.

"Ayo lah Miyoon, besok yuk kita tukeran nomer telpon sama Micchi dan _Yuki_..!" ajakku. Err... tapi apa ngga dianggep GR tuh? Bukan berarti aku suka sama Micchi ya, dia terlalu, err, childish? Nah tipe yang kayak gitu itu enak dijadiin temen, jadi, ya, aaaa aku gamau jadi PHP lah! (cie Karin nge-friendzone...)

Miyon mijit-mijit kepalanya. Cie puyeng.. "Kamu... mau jadi mak comblang ya, Karin?" tanya Miyon dengan tatapan menyelidik.

'_Emang~^^_' kataku dalam hati.

"Ayolah, Miyon, cuma nomer telpon ajjaahh..." pintaku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kamu aja yang minta. Ayoo ah jalan lagi, semakin sore nih." Kata Miyon yang langsung berdiri dan menyeret tas nya dari kursi taman ini.

"Yey~ siap, bos~"

"Jangan lupa besok mulai pulang seperti biasa, bawa buku tulis dan liat jadwal pelajarannya. Jangan. Salah. Bawa. Buku."

"Ya, mama~"

* * *

Aku tidur terlentang di kasurku dengan malas. Haaah bosen lagi... Tadi udah makan malem sama mama, dan sekarang emang udah malem banget sih.

Aku mengambil handphone-ku dan mulai mengotak-atiknya sampai—

_Brrt.. brrt... _

_PLAK._

Aku yang kaget akan getaran mendadak hp-ku itu, tanpa sengaja malah melepaskannya dari genggamanku dan—berkat gravitasi bumi ini—dengan mulus menampar pipiku keras.

'_Ittai...'_

Aku mengelus-elus pipiku yang pasti sudah memerah sekarang. Aku pun mengubah posisi tidur-ku menjadi posisi duduk ajah. Siapa sih yang nge-SMS malem-malem begini?

Jangan-jangan... *.* Si blonde itu? AAA~ Masa? Masa? Aaah~ perhatian banget sih...

Aku mulai deg-deg-an dan dengan tak sabar meng-unlock hp-ku dan memasukkan passcode-nya.

Lalu aku membuka message, DAAN—

'_JGN LUPA bsk bawa buku tulis pelajaran yg sesuai di jadwal, jgn lupa alarmnny! Jgn salah srgm jg~!' _dari Miyon. Sial.

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu~" kataku dan Miyon bebarengan. Beberapa anak membalas sapaanku, dan yang paling keras itu ya—

"OHAYOOU KARIN-CHAN~" —kalo bukan Micchi, siapa lagi?

Aku duduk di tempatku yang biasanya. Miyon juga. Dan, yah, seperti biasa, Yuki mulai mendekat dan kita mulai ngerumpi~ Tapi, si blonde ini masih menghilang, bung. Entah dimana dia sekarang. Perpus? Bukannya jam-jam segini perpus masih tutup? Eh, gatau juga sih, aku kan jarang ke perpus -.- (baca: gak pernah)

_Sreek._

Tuh kan. Panjang umur. Baru aja dipikirin, eh doi dateng. Ish ish ishh...

"Ohayou, Kazune kun~" sapa Micchi juga. Kazune cuma membalas 'hn' saja. Di tangan kanannya terlihat dua buku yang cukup tebal, bung. Buku itu dia masukkan ke kolong mejanya dann... YASHH berhasil masuk ke kolong meja dengan selamat, bung! *lu kata sepak bola -_-*

"Itu buku apa, Kazune kun?" tanyaku dengan polosnya. Kazune menoleh ke arahku sejenak.

Krik krik. Krik krik.

Krik krik. Krik krik.

ASOYY AKU UDAH SOKAP KE DIA (XoX) SOKAP LEVEL: MAX

"Wah, kelihatan sulit ya~" kata Micchi sambil mengambil salah satu buku di kolong meja Kazune itu. Makasih Micchi, engkau adalah penyelamat suasana awkward ini... u,u Jasamu tak kan kulupakan sampai akhir hayatku~

"Itu buku medical, ya?" Kata Yuki sambil ikut-ikutan liat isi buku tebal itu. Raut mukanya bingung tapi manggut-manggut aja setelah baca cuplikan buku itu.

"Waah, ini buku perpus..." kata Miyon sambil nunjuk label putih yang ada di sisi buku itu. Aaa~ Minna, makasih ya sudah menyelamatkanku~ (〃･ิ‿･ิ)ゞ

"P-perpus emangnya udah buka yaa?" tanyaku asal. Yah, mau gimana lagi. Gak papa deh kalo aku dikacangin. Maap yah udah _lancang_ nanya-nanya yang ga jelas TT_TT

"Hn," jawabnya pendek. Banget. Aku dan kawan-kawan pun sweatdrop di tempat. Dasar galaksi andormeda emang sulit diraih yak.

"Ini buat bahan penelitian yang tou-san kasih." Jelas Kazune. Kita pun menyuarakan 'ooo' serempak.

"Sugoii ne, K-kujyou-san baca buku yang kayak gini..." kata Miyon takut-takut.

"O-Ooh! Aku juga pernah di kasihtauin tou-san tentang ini!" kata Micchi sambil nunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu dari buku itu—yang aku gak bisa liat tentunya. Mereka berdiri, sedangkan aku duduk. Haah, lagian, buku kayak gitu itu jenis buku yang gak bakal pernah aku ngerti...

Haduhh.. kok bisa awkward sih, kalo ngomong sama dia?

"Ah~ buku kayak gitu, aku sih gak ngerti." Kataku hopeless.

"Hm, memang." Kata cowok blonde di sebelahku. Ya ampun, bisa gak sih bales yang nggak kejem-kejem amat? -_-

"Ne, dasar Kazune-kun, selamat puyeng sendiri ya mikirin buku ini." Kata Micchi sambil menyerahkan buku itu. Dia masang tampang hopeless dan geleng-geleng juga.

Untuk mencegah suasana menjadi awkward kembali, harus ada yang berkorban. Ternyata kali ini Yuki yang angkat suara, permirsah. "N-ne, kemarin ada tanteku dari Hokkaido—" Yuki lari-lari kecil ke tempat duduknya di depan dan menyeret tasnya... "—dateng ke tokyo dan bawain ini~"

Dan dengan hati-hati Yuki membuka tas nya dan menunjukkan box yang ada di dalamnya.

"Waah~ Oleh-oleh dari Hokkaido kah?" tanya Miyon dengan mata yang berbinar-binar melihat box yang dibawa Yuki.

"Yaps. Nanti pas istirahat kita makan, yuk! Kalo di sini kan banyak anak-anak, gak enak kalo mereka nggak dikasih juga. Ne_, Kazune-kun_? Kita makan sama-sama, ya!" ajak Yuki.

"Terserah."

"Yey~ Di kantin ya, istirahat pertama. Dijamin enak banget deh!" kata Yuki dengan semangatnya. Dia pun memulai ceritanya tentang pengalaman pertamanya ke Hokkaido.

...dan sebelum suasana berubah jadi makin awkward, bel pertanda pelajaran pertama dimulai pun berbunyi.

Aku gak pernah se-bersyukur ini saat mendengar bunyi bel itu.

Huh, liat aja, Kujyou Kazune! Suatu saat, kamu akan kubuat gak bisa jaim lagi! *smirk* *smirk*

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N:**

Halo lagi~!

Cepet kan ya updatenya :3 Hehehe... Karna aku udah ngerjain setengah chapter ini saat chapter 2 di update, jadi chapter ini bisa cepet~ :3

Aku bikin dia—maksudnya Kazune—lebih dingin daripada yang di cerita aslinya, dan sempet kesulitan juga pas bikin adegan suasana awkward itu. Kalo terlalu awkward, ceritanya malah jadi gak seru. Tapi kalo kurang awkward, Kazune-nya malah jadi OOC. Jadi, ya, alhamdulillah ya chapter ini selesai juga. *fyuuh...

Chapter ini—aku akuin—jelek banget. Ide-ide yang kemaren bermunculan entah kenapa nggak muncul lagi :v Soalnya dari kemaren malem, entah kenapa aku kepikiran buat bikin fanfic one shoot—tentang Himeka yang baru aja pindah ke Inggris. Kan lumayan tuh, pengalaman pribadi aku juga. Aku tau persis rasanya jauh dari rumah, pengen pulang, tapi gak bisa, aaa jadinya yang dipikirin ya ide-ide buat fic itu aja, sampe hampir lupa pernah janji update cerita ini .-. Gomen, ne, kalo chap ini kurang memuaskan. Chap selanjutnya bakal lebih baik deeh! (`o´)/

P.S. Oiya, seperti yang aku bilang, aku akan bikin Fic baru! Judulnya masih dipikirkan, ceritanya tentang kehidupan Himeka di Inggris—dan rencananya mau aku jadiin plot twist! Mungkin chapter 4 cerita ini ditunda dulu, ne! sehabis aku publish cerita baru itu, segera dilanjoot deh cerita ini~^^ Ditunggu, nee~ ❤(◕‿◕✿)

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belfast, 15th February 2015, 03:45 PM GMT

Annadine Amoris x


	4. Chapter 4

**UNEXPECTEDLY HAPPEN**

**Author: **Annadine Amoris

Rated T

Romance, Friendship

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

Unexpectedly Happen © Annadine Amoris

* * *

"**Friends pick us up when we fall down, and if they can't pick us up, they lie down and listen for a while."**

* * *

Beberapa minggu telah beralu sejak saat itu. Tidak ada event yang penting. Waktu itu, saat istirahat pertama, Yuki memang membagi-bagikan oleh-oleh dari Hokkaido itu untuk kami berempat. Dan aku juga dengan santainya berhasil bikin kita tukeran nomer telepon—tetapi Kazune ngga mau ikutan, sayangnya.

Oh ya, ngomongin Kazune, dia tetep jadi galaksi Andromeda, permirsah. Masih jauh. Masih bersinar. Tapi mungkin karna dunia ini hampir kiamat, galaksi ini—entah kenapa—mendekat, bung. Yaps! Dia nggak se-dingin saat pertama kali kita ketemu. Yah, ini semua berkat Micchi, sih. Dia terus gangguin dan godain Kazune sampe Kazune sebel sendiri dan bales ngejek Micchi dan tanpa sadar melenyapkan sifat jaimnya. Sekarang dia juga bisa lebih santai dan menerima keberadaanku dan Miyon—yang entah kenapa jadi _sahabat_ deket _mereka_.

Temen-temen sekelas mungkin juga mulai terbiasa dengan kami ber-lima. Bisik-bisiknya mulai berkurang, dan kami mulai jadi 'teman'. Eh, itu baru yang sekelas. Kalo 'teman' yang di luar kelas sih, ya masih sering ngomongin kita deh kayaknya. Ah, biarin aja. Nanti mereka juga bosen sendiri.

Dan juga, Miyon kayakya makin dekat dengan Yuki. Dia juga mulai santai dan ngga kaku-kaku amat di dekat Yuki. Haah syukurlah. Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus bikin acara mak comblang untuk mereka berdua. Tapi gimana caranya ya? Miyon kan lebih pintar dariku, bisa-bisa dia langsung sadar aku lagi menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk dia dan Yuki.

Ha! Lagipula, gak ada waktu deh buat mikirin acara mak comblang ini. Kenapa? Karena, dalam waktu dekat, tes pertama akan segera berlangsung!

Kyaa~ Aku benci tes~~ Yah, harus belajar extra, dong? Huwaaa, aku gak suka belajar... Yah, walaupun aku (secara gak sengaja) pernah ber-nazar untuk rajin belajar dan menabung, nyatanya aku ngga sanggup nepatin janjiku itu TT^TT Kami-sama maapin Karin yah... Ah abis Kami-sama juga kenapa ngasihin Karin otak yang pas-pas-an, kalo mau aku dapet nilai bagus ya bantuin Karin lah, Kami-sama~ *Ini kenapa malah jadi nyalahin Kami-sama... Jangan ditiru yah :D /plak*

Hah... Kirimkan bala bantuan dong Kami-sama~ Aku mana mampu berusaha sendiri menghadapi semua ini, hiksu T-T

* * *

"Hanazono-san, bisa jawab pertanyaan nomer 5?"

"Eh?" aku kaget karna tiba-tiba diminta sensei untuk menjawab salah satu pertanyaan itu. Gawat! Aku sama sekali ngga ngerti! Meskipun sedari tadi aku berusaha untuk menyimak dengan baik penjelasan sensei, aku masih gak pahaam~ Haah, kalo aku nyimak aja tetep nggak ngerti, gimana kalo aku bengong doang? Masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri dah tuh -,-

"Etto, sensei..." aku mulai hopeless dengan diriku sendiri.

"Makanya perhatikan dengan baik, Hanazono-san." Kata sensei itu.

Aku ingin menjawab, tapi tidak bisa. Aku ingin bilang aku sudah menyimak sedari tadi, hanya saja otakku tidak bisa memprosesnya dengan baik. Aku ingin bilang begitu, tapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari mulutku. Baru setelah aku mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bicara, sensei sudah mulai bicara lagi dan melemparkan pertanyaan itu ke orang lain. Matanya menjelajah ke seluruh kelas. Ia menatap Kazune, tapi, ah—dia pasti tahu cowok di sebelahku ini bisa segalanya, jadi lebih baik memberikan kesempatan menjawab itu ke orang lain saja.

Aku menatap meja tulisku ini dengan tatapan hopeless—lagi. Aku menggaruk rambutku pelan. Kenapa sih aku bisa nggak ngerti persoalan ini? Anak yang lain aja bisa!

Aku sedikit cemberut saat mendengar jawaban dari soal nomer 5 itu—akhirnya Yuki yang menjawabnya. Tuh kan, benar. Kenapa anak yang lain bisa?

* * *

"Karin-chan, daijobu ka?" tanya Miyon saat—akhirnya—bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Ya nggak lah," kataku pasrah. Aku merapikan buku-bukuku dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

"Ne, tenang saja Karin-chan. Manusia kan diberi kelebihan dan kekurangannya masing-masing," kata Micchi santai sambil mengemut permen yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Haah, itu kan nasihat yang sudah kudengar ribuan kali. Adaaa aja yang mengatakan hal itu padaku.

"Hm, sayangnya belajar bukan kelebihanmu, ya. Sayang sekali, padahal manusia dibuat untuk terus belajar." Kata Kazune sadis. Kalo Micchi yang bilang begitu, sih, aku bisa aja ketawa. Tapi kalo Kazune yang bilang begitu... Itu mah beda cerita.

"Huh, ngapain ngatain aku segala. Mending kalo kamu mau ngajarin aku belajar atau apa, jangan ngatain doang bisany—" belum selesai aku bicara, ucapanku ini dipotong oleh Micchi.

"Nah! Iya tuh, Kazune-kun~ Kamu kan orang terpintar se-galaksi bimasakti, kenapa ngga ajarin Karin aja, lah~" usul Micchi asal.

Aku memberi Micchi tatapan _yakali-gitu!_

"Nah! Iya iya! Kazune-san, tolong lah ajarin Karin-chan! Ne, ne? Ayolah Kazune-san... Kalo nggak kan aku yang harus ngajarin Karin-chan... Hiksu, menyedihkan sekali T-T" kata Miyon yang sok mellow itu. Hah, Miyon! Kukira kita kan teman, Miyon! TT^TT

Yuki yang melihat adegan itu cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

Kazune memandang sinis ke arah kami semua. "nggak akan."

"ayolah Kazune-san..."

"O-Oy, siapa yang bilang aku pengen diajarin dia—"

"Kazune-kun~! Ini kesempatan menambah wawasanmu juga!"

"aku menolak."

"Kazune-san! _Pleeaseee _Kazune-san! Yuki-kun bantuin dong!"

"M-Miyon, Micchi, siapa juga yang pengen diajarin orang kayak d—"

"Sumimasen," debat kami pun terpaksa terhenti karna anak di depan pintu itu.

"Ano, apa ada Hanazono Karin?" mata cewek itu menjelajah ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Hah, dia nyari aku? Siapa tuh? Fans? :o Ya ampun! Meskipun udah berminggu-minggu ngobrol sama Kuyou Kazune dkk, aku ngga pernah di datengin kayak gini! :o

"Di sini," kataku sambil bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan mendekati gadis itu dengan tatapan bingung tentunya.

Gadis itu dengan malu-malu melanjutkan, "Mmm, d-dengan Kuyou-san juga..."

Krik krik. Krik krik.

Hah? Apa-apaan nih? Mau ada interview ato gimana? Sekarang aku udah ada di depan cewek itu, sedangkan Kazune masih ragu antara ikut berdiri atau ngga.

"Ano ne, sensei memanggil Hanazono-san dan Kujyou-san ke ruang guru, aku ngga tau kenapa." Kata gadis itu kepadaku—melihat Kazune yang belum juga beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Hah, di panggil guru? Che, udah GR-GR juga dikira fans atau apa, eh ternyata dipanggil guru. Eh, DIPANGGIL GURU? Kami-sama! Apa salahku? Ya Tuhaannn, rasanya aku bener-bener bakal belajar super rajin asalkan ngga kena hukuman dari guru!

Tuh. Kan. Aku. Malah. Nazar. Lagi.

Kazune, jelas, mendengar ucapan gadis ini dan langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan santai ke arah kami.

"'Sensei'? Sensei siapa, yang mana?" tanyaku pelan.

"Err, Matsumoto-sensei, katanya sih wali kelas 3-1 juga," kata gadis itu pelan. Dia mungkin mulai salting karena Kazune mendekat. Dia pun pamit pergi.

"Haah, lihat masalah apa lagi yang kau perbuat," kata Kazune di tengah-tengah perjalanan kami ke ruang guru. "Dan kenapa aku ikut dipanggil," bisik Kazune kesal. Aku cuma bisa cemberut aja—mengingat aku juga nggak tahu asal-muasal pemanggilan ini.

Ruang guru ada di lantai dasar, sedangkan kelas kami kebetulan ada di lantai 3, jadi lumayan jauh tuh. Ah, ya, aku harus bergegas sebelum bel pelajaran selanjutnya berbunyi!

Huwaa~ lagian ini kenapa aku sampe dipanggil guru? Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat pelanggaran apa yang sudah kuperbuat, tapi seingatku ngga ada yang parah-parah amat... Aku beberapa kali mepet masuk sekolah, tapi kan mepet doang, ngga telat (makasih ya Okaa-san yang bela-belain nganterin aku ke sekolah kalo misalnya aku udah telat)! Aku mungkin dapet nilai PR yang jelek, tapi aku selalu ngumpulin tepat waktu (makasih ya Miyon-chan yang selalu ngingetin setiap deadline para tugas mengerikan itu)! Aku mungkin ngga bisa jawab pertanyaan sensei, tapi aku selalu nyimak penjelasan mereka (makasih ya Kujyou Kazune yang auranya sangat mengerikan aku sampe ngga berani ngelakuin hal lain selain merhatiin sensei)! Haah, emangnya aku separah itu apa, sampe dipanggil sensei?

Dan, di sinilah kami sekarang, di depan ruang guru. Aku menggeser pintu ini perlahan, dan menjulurkan kepalaku sedikit ke dalam.

Tampak di sudut ruangan, ada Matsumoto-sensei dan buku-bukunya. Dia tampak menyadari keberadaanku, dan menyuruhku masuk.

"Ah, Hanazono-san, bisa masuk sebentar? Etto, Kujyou-san tunggu di situ dulu ya." Katanya lembut. Kami berdua mengangguk patuh dan aku berjalan mendekati Matsumoto-sensei.

"Ne, Hanazono-san, bagaimana sekolahnya?" Matsumoto-sensei tersenyum dan berbasa-basi sejenak.

"Ah, untuk urusan itu, kan Matsumoto-sensei lebih tau daripada aku sendiri." Kataku pasrah.

Lagipula, jawabannya sudah jelas—yaitu Sangat. Tidak. Memuaskan.

Matsumoto-sensei tersenyum simpul. Dari ekspresinya, terlihat dia ingin langsung to-the-point.

"Ne, Hanazono-san, berhubung waktu istirahat pertama itu nggak begitu panjang, jadi langsung aja ya... Mmm, jadi begini. Saya sudah terima laporan terbaru nilai murid dari guru-guru. Hanazono-san pasti tau dong maksud saya." Katanya tenang dan berusaha bikin suasana hepi.

Ah, ternyata itu... Aku ternyata nggak bikin pelanggaran apa-apa. Fyuuh untung aja. Udah ngeri aku kalo disuruh bersihin toilet atau apa lah...

Tapi, maksud Matsumoto-sensei apa ya? Aku memasang tampang bingung.

"Jadi, menurut sebagian besar guru-guru, kemampuan Hanazono-san untuk menyerap pelajaran itu _kurang_," jelas Matsumoto-sensei melihat tampang bingungku.

Oh, gitu ternyata... Eh, APPA? Emang aku separah itu ya ._.

"Hanazono-san tenang dulu. Ngga parah-parah amat kok, tapi, yah... Gimana ya..." Matsumoto-sensei mulai ragu dan menggigit ujung bibirnya. Eh, dia bisa baca pikiran ya?

"Kan ulangan pertama akan segera berlangsung, nih, Hanazono-san... Sensei cuma mau tanya, kamu udah siap?" tanyanya berusaha ceria.

"Ya gitu, deh, sensei..." Kataku hopeless. "Biasanya aku belajar bareng Miyon." Lanjutku membela diri untuk mengurangi imej malas.

"Ujung-ujungnya malah ngobrol kemana-mana kan?" tebak Matsumoto-sensei tepat sasaran. Aku cuma bisa nyengir pasrah.

Matsumoto-sensei cuma bisa tersenyum. "Nah, Hanazono-san, sensei tahu kamu bisa. Kamu cuma butuh lebih banyak dorongan aja." Katanya lembut. "maka dari itu..."

"Maka dari itu...?" tanyaku pada sensei yang tiba-tiba memutus kata-katanya itu.

"Kujyou-san, bisa masuk sekarang?"

Eh? Kazune daritadi masih di sini ya? :o Yaah yah yah yah aku lupa :o Kalo dia daritadi nguping gimana? Abis deh aku dikatain dia. Eh, ini juga kenapa sensei manggil Kazune? Nah nah nah :o

Kazune dengan anggunnya memasuki ruang guru itu dan berdiri di sebelahku.

Mastumoto-sensei kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya. "Nah, jadi, saya cuma mau minta Kujyou-san tolong bantu Hanazono-san belajar ya. Setidaknya untuk ujian yang akan datang itu—walapun saya berharap sampai seterusnya juga sih... Saya lihat kalian juga dekat, jadi nggak ada masalah kan?"

...

...

...

Krik krik. Krik kr—

WUAPPPAAA?

* * *

"HAHAHAHHAHAH—" tawa Micchi dan Miyon tak bisa dielakkan lagi. Sekarang ini istirahat kedua dan aku baru dapet kesempatan untuk ngejelasin ke mereka kenapa aku dan Kazune tadi dipanggil ke ruang guru. Yap, setelah sensei memberikan perintah itu, aku dan Kazune sama-sama diam mematung—tapi gak berani membantah. Dan suasana ini sangat awkward sampe-sampe kita nggak ngomong sepatah katapun selama perjalanan balik ke kelas.

Dan sekarang, kami berlima sedang ada di taman sekolah—karna aku mau nyeritain apa yang terjadi, taman ini tempat yang tepat, permirsah. Kalo di kantin ada terlalu banyak orang—dan aku baru saja selesai menceritakan kejadian tadi. Miyon dan Micchi tersenyum puas. Yuki tersenyum lebar. Kazune helpless dan mijit-mijit kepalanya.

"Yessshh! Baru aja tadi aku mintain Kazune-kun untuk ajarin Karin-chan, eh ternyata sensei punya pemikiran yang sama juga! ARIGATOU KAMI-SAMA, AILOPYU SOMAY~ EH MAKSUDNYA SO MAACHHH~~!" teriak Miyon senang.

"KAMI-SAMA BAIK DEEH~!" Micchi ikut-ikutan teriak ke arah langit yang terbuka itu.

Tapi... sebenernya ada 1 masalah lagi...

Kami-sama telah mengabulkan DUA nazar-ku dan sekarang giliran aku yang HARUS menepati janjiku.

_...kalo mau aku dapet nilai bagus ya bantuin Karin lah, Kami-sama~ Kirimkan bala bantuan dong Kami-sama~_

_...Ya Tuhaannn, rasanya aku bener-bener bakal belajar super rajin asalkan ngga kena hukuman dari guru!_

DUA! Ini entah kenapa Kami-sama bener-bener ngirim bala bantuan berupa Kujyou Kazune dan aku yang ternyata juga ngga dapet hukuman dari sensei. DUA permirsah, DUA!

Aku cuma bisa menghela napas pasrah. Aneh ya, doa-ku dikabulin kok malah jadi bete gini ya -_-"

Gimana gak bete kalo bala bantuan yang Kami-sama kirim itu berupa Kujyou Kazune -_- Manusia paling sadis, kejam, galak, dan dingin se-galaksi bimasakti? Yang bener aja, Kami-sama!

_Kami-sama: Eh eh eh ini udah dikabulin juga doanya, bukannya bersyukur malah marah-marah -_- _

Aku melihat empat manusia di depanku ini. Micchi dan Miyon yang masih godain dan nyindir-nyindir Kazune, plus Yuki yang kadang-kadang belain Kazune dan kadang-kadang dukung Miyon juga.

Apa ya jadinya tes-ku nanti kalo belajarnya diajarin Kazune?

Eh, yang lebih penting lagi, BELAJAR BARENGNYA GIMANA? Aa! Gak mungkin di rumahnya Kujyou karena aku gak mau punya urusan lagi sama Mr. Kujyou! Tapi juga gak mungkin di rumahku, kan? Bisa gawat kalo mama tau ada anaknya Mr. Kujyou di sini. BISA GAWAT KALO DIA TAU AKU DEKET SAMA KAZUNE QAQ

TERUS DIMANA DOONG? Di sekolah? Pulangnya aja sore banget, ntar kalo pulang kemaleman kan serem! Lagipula nunggu sekolah biar jadi cukup sepi kan lama!

Gimana doong, Kami-sama!

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **

Waai, jadi~^^ Akhirnyaaa, setelah ngumpulin ide untuk berhari-hari lamanya, fic ini jadi juga yo! ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ

Gimana gimana? Gak jelek kan? Gak bagus gak apa apa lah, asalkan ngga jelek ._. Makasih ne atas semuanya yang udah review, jadi makin semangat~~ Aaa kalian para author pasti tau rasanya saat kalian bangun pagi, buka laptop, eh pas buka FF banyak yang review, aa~~ \\(*≧∇≦*) Jadi semangat, asli. Terus review, ya! :*

Gomen, ne, kalo menurut kalian chap ini alurnya kecepetan atau mungkin kurang panjang... (tapi ini 2000+ words kok, ngga pendek-pendek amat .-.) Abisnya, aku sendiri sampe ngga tahan bikin adegan awkward; rasanya tuh Kazune pengen aku remek-remek dan aku bilangin ke dia mendingan jadi sadis aja daripada awkward... Hehehe~ Lagipula aku kira ngga ada event penting yang mungkin terjadi di saat-saat kayak gitu. Kalo emang mama Karin plus papa Kazune ada _sesuatu,_ pasti mereka bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik, dong. Jadi masalah tentang mereka berdua ditampilin nanti aja, disimpen buat klimaks. Sekarang yang penting Karin dan Kazune harus cukup deket dulu untuk bisa nyelesai-in persoalan rumit ortu mereka ini p(^-^q)

Hmm, btw anyway, sebenernya bikin FF itu bakal lebih gampang kalo ganti-ganti POV (Point of View), tapi menurut aku yang kayak gitu itu bikin bingung dan _somewhat_ nyebelin, jadi aku usahain POV-nya tetep Karin, yah ._.

Chapter depan bakal banyak Kazune-nya, nih! Apa ya yang bakal terjadi di antara Karin dan Kazune, yaa? Aku sendiri juga gak tau ʅ（´◔౪◔）ʃ /plak *lu kan authornya, gimana sih*

Chapter selanjutnya ditunggu, ne~ Insyaallah akan di update senin besok. Tergantung mood, kheheheh~~ Jangan lupa review! Jaa na!

P.S. Yang punya Google+ add aku doong~ Baru bikin nih khusus sebagai _Annadine Amoris_. Oiyaa, sama buat kalian yang punya FB, aku juga udah add beberapa author disini~ tolong di accept yaa~! Link cek bio yaps *hugs*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belfast, 20th February 2015, 07:01 PM GMT

Annadine Amoris x


	5. Chapter 5

**UNEXPECTEDLY HAPPEN**

**Author: **Annadine Amoris

Rated T

Romance, Friendship

* * *

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

Unexpectedly Happen © Annadine Amoris

* * *

**"****Running away from your problem is a race you'll never win."**

* * *

_Hosh hosh hosh..._

Aku berlari secepat yang kubisa. Sesekali aku melirik jam tangan yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tanganku ini. Sial, aku semakin telat dari waktu yang kujanjikan.

Kakiku pegal dan mati rasa, tapi aku harus cepat-cepat karna aku sudah sangat terlambat datang ke tempat kita janjian. Berkali-kali aku nyaris menabrak orang yang berlalu-lalang di trotoar ini, dan berjuta maaf kulontarkan begitu saja—tanpa benar-benar merasa bersalah tentunya. Otakku dipenuhi bayangan wajah kesal nan menyeramkan seorang Kujyou Kazune—yang sudah kubuat menunggu hampir 30 menit! Ah, _iie_, 30 menit kan waktu aku baru berangkat dari rumah, berarti sekarang sudah hampir 40 menit aku telat!

Eh, tunggu dulu, janjian sama Kazune? Iya! Gila gak sih, janjian sama orang paling kejam dan galak se-galaksi bimasakti, dan aku malah telat! Bisa habis aku dipanggang dia. Ato mungkin direbus. Mungkin digoreng. Mungkin ditumis. Mungkin disate. AAAH! Udah udah! Malah mkirin makanan jadi laper :G Mana aku gak sempet sarapan lagi!

Eh, jangan mikir yang ngga-ngga loh, ya! Ini janjian bukan dalam rangka nge-date kok :v Jadi gini, setelah sensei nyuruh Kazune buat ngajarin aku belajar, kan kita bingung tuh, mau belajar dimana? Karena gak mungkin di rumahku maupun di rumah Kazune—dan di sekolah juga gak bisa, akhirnya dia nge-SMS aku dan bilang kita mendingan ketemuan di perpus kota. Dan. Ini. Perintah. Jam 9. Hari sabtu. Bawa buku-bukunya. Jangan sampe telat.

Dan, di hari sabtu pagi yang cerah ini, nyatanya aku masih molor sampe jam 9, permirsah. Makasih ya Miyon yang BARU ngingetin aku ada janji sama Kazune PAS jam 9. Alhasil, aku langsung bangun, lari ke kamar mandi; cuci muka, sikat gigi, dan ganti baju—sempet bingung juga mau make baju yang mana—dan langsung ribet sendiri nyari buku-buku pelajaranku dan langsung cabut ke arah perpus itu. Gak sarapan. Gak minum. Gak makan. Sial. Kenapa tadi malem aku lupa nyetel alarm?

Dan, yah, aku ngga naik mobil okaa-san karena jam segini biasanya jalanan mulai macet. Dan aku ngga naik sepeda karna... Err, lagi ngga mood naik sepeda :v Lagian udah lama juga ngga sepedaan ._. Daerah sekitar perpus kan rame juga, bisa-bisa sepedaku dicolong orang.

Jadi, disinilah aku sekarang, di depan perpus kota yang besar. Aku masih ngos-ngosan, dan mulai celingak-celinguk nyari seorang cowok berambut blonde di sekitar tempat ini. Err... dia bilang ketemuan di depan perpusnya kan? Apa di dalemnya? Tapi kayaknya di depannya deh.

Aku bersandar di dinding perpus ini dan mulai merogoh tasku dan mencari hp-ku. Ah, ini dia. Aku mulai mengecek SMS yang dia kirim kemarin malam. Sebelum aku sempat membukanya—

"Oy."

Ini dia. Your worst nightmare, Karin. Here we go. Aku mendongak perlahan, menatap orang yang memanggilku itu. Yosh, siap-siap dipanggang ya Karin. Ato mungkin direbus. Mungkin digoreng. Mungkin ditumi—sudahlah.

Yep, ini dia. Mataku bertemu dengan mata shappire itu—ah, masih sama seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya. Masih jernih. Masih indah.

Dan aku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"A-Ano... Gomennasai!" kataku sambil nunduk-nunduk 90 derajat. Aku bersiap sedia mendapat omelan pedas cowok di depanku ini. Bersiap untuk dipanggang. Direbus. Digoreng. Dibunuh juga bisa aja.

"Hn, 45 menit telat." Kata Kazune santai sambil melirik jam tangan putih di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

Aku mulai meluruskan punggungku lagi perlahan-lahan. Err... Gitu doang reaksinya?

"Sudah kuduga." Katanya santai sambil menyeruput kopi Starb*cks di tangan kanannya.

Otakku dipenuhi sejuta tanda tanya. "Err... Nggak marah, nih?"

Dia menatapku sejenak. "Well, aku sudah mengira kamu bakal telat, jadi aku baru dateng kesini 5 menit yang lalu dan karna kamu belom dateng juga, aku mampir kesitu dulu," katanya sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke arah kafe tempat dia membeli kopinya itu.

...

...

...Dia... baru dateng 5 menit yang lalu?

Dan aku lari kesini sampe kakiku mau copot?

Sampe ngga sarapan?

Sampe make baju asal-asalan?

Sampe takut dipanggang-rebus-goreng-tumis-sate?

_Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh. Bunuh._ Inner aura-ku mulai mengatakan demikian.

AKU YANG TELAT, TAPI ENTAH KENAPA MALAH AKU YANG PANAS! GGGRRR—KUBUNUH KAU KAZUNE—!

_Krauk-Krauk-Krauk—_

Eh?

Aku menunduk dan memegang perutku yang berbunyi itu. Sial. Kenapa harus di depan dia? Mukaku mulai memanas karena malu. Semua aura membunuhku hilang entah kemana.

Kazune menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Hening sejenak.

Aku membuang mukaku ke arah kanan, dan melihat ada mesin minuman yang kelihatannya menggiurkan. Ah, minum yang dingin-dingin bisa bikin seger. Tapi, perutku kan kosong, bisa-bisa aku masuk angin. Aku memindahkan pandanganku ke arah rerstoran cepat saji yang ada di sebelah perpustakaan ini. Ah, Kami-sama, aku benar-benar lapar...

Tanpa sadar aku sudah menatap restoran itu cukup lama—dan ternyata Kazune sudah menatapku selama itu. Aku buru-buru kembali ke dunia nyata dan baru aja mau bilang kita langsung aja mulai belajar, saat Kazune menyelaku.

"Kalau lapar makan saja dulu," Katanya santai dan kembali menyeruput kopinya. Che, kenapa dia kayak gak ada rasa bersalah gitu? Tapi... aku emang laper banget TT^TT Kalo laper gini kan nggak bisa konsen belajar...

"Oke," kataku cepat dan mulai berjalan ke arah restoran itu.

Aku membuka pintu restoran yang cukup ramai ini. Ah, wanginya enak banget... Jadi tambah lapeer... Aku mulai mengantri.

Sambil ngantri, aku merogoh-rogoh tasku kembal untuk mencari dompetku.

...

...Loh, kok gak ada?

Tadi perasaan udah aku masukin deh.

Atau... Nggak?

Aku menatap horror tasku ini, dan berjalan keluar antrian. Aku berdiri di dekat pintu dan mulai menggali tasku ini. Eh, dimana nih dompetnya ._. Aaah! Tadi kan aku udah masukin juga!

...Kalo ketinggalan gimana dong?

...Ngemis-ngemis minta beliin makan sama Kazune?

...Yakin?

AH, nevermind. Ini dia dompetku ketemu—ada di bagian depan tasku, ternyata. Fyuuh, syukurlah. Udah ngeri aku kalo harus minta traktir sama Kazune.

Aku kembali ke antrian. Dan mulai mikir harus pesen apa. Chicken burger apa Beef burger ya? Aku tersenyum dan membuka dompetku—siap-siap bayar dari sekarang.

...Krik-krik. Krik krik.

A-are?

I-ini... Aku menatap horror dompetku ini.

Kosong.

Kosong.

Ah, ada koin 100 yen.

Kosong.

Kosong.

KOSSSONG, PERMIRSAH!

Aku kembali keluar dari antrian dan berdiri di dekat pintu—lagi. Beberapa orang menatapku heran.

Ah, siapa peduli dengan mereka! Mendingan peduliin ini dompet aja.

Dompet ini kosong, permirsah. KOSONG! Kami-sama, kenapa ini terjadi padaku T-T Kami-sama gak pernah se-PHP ini TT^TT

Ah! Aku baru ingat. Aku sudah memasukkan dompet yang salah! :o Beberapa hari yang lalu aku beli dompet baru di toko aksesoris di pusat kota karena dompet lamaku resleting tempat koinnya rusak, dan aku memindahkan semua uang yang ada ke dompet baruku itu—kecuali 100 yen yang ketinggalan ini, permirsah.

SIAL! KENAPA AKU BISA LUPA KALO UDAH BELI DOMPET BARU! :O

Aku bingung harus apa. Perutku mulai konser dan kenyataannya konsernya makin rame. Ya ampun. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Gimana, nih? Aku cuma punya 100 yen, dan itu sama sekali ngga cukup untuk beli makanan apapun. Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke pintu kaca di depanku.

Dan aku kaget saat seorang cowok blonde _yang sangat kukenal_ membuka pintu ini dan berjalan masuk. Aku bisa merasakan beberapa cewek tersepona—ralat—terpesona melihatnya. Suasana di dalam restoran ini mendadak berubah dan orang-orang mulai melirik ke arah Kazune.

Dia menatapku datar. Aku masih dalam posisi menggigit bibir plus sebuah dompet kosong di tangan kananku. Aku buru-buru menutup dompet itu dan berusaha menutup-nutupinya—yang jelas sudah terlambat.

"Lama." Katanya datar. "Kenapa lagi, hah? Pasti lupa bawa duit." Lanjutnya sambil menatap dompet yang berusaha kututupi ini.

Aku bingung harus jawab apa. Bela diri? Tapi kan yang dia omongin emang bener. Marah? Well, walaupun kurang-lebih ini emang salahnya, tapi disini terlalu banyak orang yang menatap kami—maksudnya menatap Kazune—dan ini samasekali bukan tempat yang tepat untuk marah-marah.

Aku malah diem dan menatap ke arah lain. Aku terlalu malu untuk natap dia. Hah, gak biasanya aku kayak gini. Bukan, bukan gak biasanya aku telat janjian / lupa bawa duit / kelaperan gini, tapi aku gak biasanya bisa malu banget di depan seseorang. Mungkin karna Kazune sifatnya begitu? Atau... karna aku yang sifatnya begini?

Kazune menatapku seolah-olah aku makhluk paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Yah, aku emang menyedihkan. Mau gimana lagi?

Dengan cuek dia jalan ngelewatin aku dan masuk ke antrian. Aku menengok ke arahnya perlahan. Dia... Ngantri?

...Jangan-jangan mau beliin aku makanan?

Ah, aku gak mau terlalu berharap. Siapa tahu dia yang laper dan beli makanan buat dia sendiri—lebih tepatnya untuk godain aku dan bikin aku tambah laper. Yah, mungkin aja.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lantai restoran ini; gak mau mikirin lebih lanjut tentang Kazune. Aku berusaha mikirin hal-hal lain, tapi sayangnya karna aku laper banget, aku gak bisa mikirin apapun. Aku mikirin buku-buku pelajaran sekolah, tapi ujung-ujungnya malah kepikiran buku resep burger. Aku ganti mikirin keuangan dunia, tapi setelah mikirin tentang duit, aku malah ngebayangin duitnya buat beli es krim. Aku ganti mikirin pertandingan basket amerika di tv-tv, tapi ujung-ujungnya aku malah ngebayangin pemainnya capek dan minum p*cari sweat. Sial.

_Kresek._

Lamunanku tentang burger, es krim, dan p*cari sweat buyar seketika saat aku merasakan ada semacam paper bag yang menyentuh pundakku. Aku menengok ke arah sumber suara dan menemukan cowok blonde itu berdiri tepat di sebelahku dan di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah paper bag bertuliskan logo restoran ini. Aku menatapnya sejenak.

"Cepet makan ini dan kita langsung cabut belajar terus pulang. Cepet mulainya, cepet selesainya." Katanya cuek. Ekspresinya datar, sulit ditebak. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam paper bag coklat ini. Astaga, kelihatannya enak sekali.

Err, tapi... Ini gak mimpi kan?

"Mau gak?" tanyanya sedikit membentak. Tapi kali ini, bentakannya itu bentakan lembut(?).

"Eeeh iya iya!" kataku cepat dan langsung merebut paper bag itu dari tangan Kazune dan dengan antusias langsung membukanya—itu sebelum Kazune menarik paksa tanganku dan menggeretku ke tangga menuju lantai atas.

"Makan. Sambil. Duduk." Katanya dingin. Oh, gitu toh. Emang sih, di lantai dasar ini setiap meja udah penuh. Tapi masih ada lantai 2, jadi kami berdua naik ke situ. Paper bag ini—yang tadi kulihat berisi chicken burger plus french fries plus cola—kupeluk dengan kedua tanganku. Eh... Chicken burger? ._. Aku lebih suka beef sih... Ah tak apa lah yang penting ditraktir ^^

Kazune sudah melepaskan genggamannya dari lengan kananku, dan kami menaiki tangga ini dalam diam.

Whoaa di lantai atas ini ternyata rame juga, bung. Ah, untung aja ada satu meja di dekat jendela kaca yang baru saja dibersihkan oleh mba-mbanya. Bagos. Tempat strategis. Sambil makan bisa sambil lihat keramaian jalanan Tokyo di pagi hari ini.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada, dan menaruh tas berisi buku-bukuku di kursi di sebelahku. Kazune sendiri duduk di depanku. Saat dia mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman, dia duduk bertopang dagu dan menatap ke arah jendela kaca di sebelah kami ini. Aku sendiri mulai sibuk mengeluarkan sarapanku ini dengan senyum senang terlukis di wajahku.

"Ini buat aku semua, nih?" tanyaku pada Kazune melihat hanya ada satu chicken burger di dalam paper bag ini.

Dia tetep gak menoleh kearahku dan hanya menggumamkan 'hn' pelan saja.

Ah, bodo amat deh. Aku terlalu lapar untuk mikirin Kazune. "Yosh! Itadakimasu~"

Aku menggigit salah satu bagian dari burger ini sampai mulutku penuh dan mengunyahnya nikmat. Aku tertawa kecil dan berkata 'oishii' kepada Kazune.

"Makan jangan sambil ngomong," katanya santai. Matanya tetap terpaku ke arah kaca itu. Aku mengikuti arah pandangnya dan... gak ada apa-apa. Dia bengongin apa, ya? Di jalanan itu ada banyak orang berlalu-lalang, tapi gak ada yang menarik juga.

Tanpa sadar, ternyata Kazune sedang menatapku yang sedang mengunyah burger itu besar-besar.

"Apa?" tanyaku padanya sambil mencomot dua french fries sekaligus ke dalam mulutku.

"Haah, kau bisa gendut kalo makannya begitu." Katanya sadis.

"Apa pedulimu," kataku tak kalah sadis dari Kazune. Aku dengan masa bodohnya kembali menggigit burger yang semakin sedikit ini.

Ah, sayang sekali, Karin... Kau jadi gak sempet ngeliat Kazune tersenyum.

Kami sama-sama nggak berniat memulai percakapan baru. Aku dengan cepat langsung menghabiskan sisa burger dan french fries ini—biar kita bisa cepet belajar dan aku bisa cepet pulang.

_Gulp._

Yosh. Aku sudah menelan kunyahan terakhir dari french fries-ku. Cola-nya masih ada setengah gelas, tapi itu kan bisa diminum nanti.

Aku langsung berdiri dan bilang ke Kazune, "Tunggu disini. Aku mau cuci tangan dulu."

Tidak ada respons. Bodo amat. Aku membawa cola dan tasku bersamaku, dan langsung melenggang ke arah toilet cewek dan mulai mencuci tanganku yang berminyak. Aku celingak-celinguk ke sekitar dan baru sadar gak ada orang di toilet ini. Otakku mulai membayangkan hal-hal serem seperti hanako—yang konon mati di toilet—atau mungkin ada darah tiba-tiba muncul dari kran ini...

Aku menggeleng cepat-cepat. Haah, aku ini udah gede, kenapa masih takut sama hantu begituan?

Tapi emang serem sih. Suasana di toilet ini sepi mencekam, beda banget sama suasana di luar yang rame dan berisik.

Aku melirik sebentar ke arah cermin mengkilap di depanku.

Ya. Am. Pun. Bayangan manusia di depanku itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Rambut asal disisir, bando miring, ada mayonnaise di sudut bibir, muka polos bebas make-up, dan jangan lupa dress yang berantakan.

Aku sedikit cemberut. Hm, ini perlu perbaikan. Gak apa-apa lah Kazune kubuat menunggu sebentar lagi. Sekali lagi aku celingak-celinguk memastikan gak ada orang di sekitar, dan langsung mengeluarkan make-up bag yang—untungnya—kubawa dari rumah. Aku menyisir ulang rambutku, membenarkan letak bandana putihku, memakai bedak tipis plus lip gloss pink. Aku juga sempat memakai sedikit mascara. Nah, lebih baik. Aku segera merapikan make-up bag ku dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tas.

Aku menunduk dan menatap pakaian yang kupakai. Aku memakai dress putih selutut yang asal ambil dari lemari dan ikat pinggang kecil warna coklat yang asal kupakai, plus sendal selop coklat muda. Aku membenarkan letak ikat pinggang ini dan merapikan dressku. Aku keliatan kayak mau piknik... Tapi yaudah lah mau gimana lagi -_-

Aku memastikan diriku sudah rapi dan melenggang kembali ke tempat Kazune.

Aku membuka pintu toilet ini, dan jalan ke tempat Kazune menungguku.

...

...

...Eh...

Kazune mana?

Kok dia gak ada?

Aku menatap seorang cowok negro gendut dengan 2 bungkus burger di depannya. Dia duduk persis di tempat Kazune tadi duduk.

...

...Dia... Ninggalin aku apa transformasi, ya?

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: **

Moshi-moshi, Minnaa~~

Huhuhu maap yah aku gak jadi update di hari senin seperti yang aku bilang TT^TT Jadinya malah hari selasa... Eh, kalo di Jakarta udah rabu sih :v Tapi disini masih selasa lah pokoknya. Bodo amat.

Eh, bukannya aku gak berusaha ya; ini sebenernya ide tiba-tiba mentok, belom lagi banyak manusia otaku di fb yang ngajak kenalan—yang bikin konsentrasi ilang—dan juga game SIF lagi ada event. Sekolah juga dari subuh sampe maghrib plus PR yang numpuk dan tugas Romeo n Juliet yang make bahasa Inggris 400 tahun lalu—bisa dibilang Inggris Purba—yang bikin puyeng pastinya.

Jadi berhubung di dunia nyata aku lagi ada bad day dan rada-rada stress juga, fic ini mungkin jadi agak aneh gimana gitu ya :v

Anyway, bentar lagi anniv 1 bulan story ini di publish nih ^^ *ngapain dirayain -_-* Aku sih pengennya chap 5 di update pas hari itu—harusnya 29 Februari tapi berhubung gak ada tanggal 29 di bulan Februari tahun ini, diganti jadi 1 Maret aja ya :v Tergantung akunya juga sih, berhubung besok ada semacam festival science di sekolah dan hari Kamis ada ulangan plus hari Jum'at ada persiapan lomba hockey + netball, jadi... Review aja lah! X3 /ganyambung

Gitu aja deh yah. Mau lanjut nonton drama neh /plak

Jaa ne! :*

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belfast, 24th February 2015, 07:17 PM GMT

Annadine Amoris x


End file.
